Mi destino está conectado al tuyo
by CovenParker
Summary: Bonnie Bennet estaba realizando el hechizo que llevaría a Kai Parker a su nuevo mundo prisión cuando el destino cambió su camino. Kara y Mon-El se encontraban cimentando el camino hacia su nueva relación cuando dos extraños aparecen para cambiar sus vidas. Lo más extraño es que uno de los extraños podía pasar por el gemelo del daxamita y la mujer se parece a alguien del pasado.
1. Capítulo 1

**Mystic Falls**

Asegurándose de que Kai esté encadenado a la silla, Bonnie se acercó con el ascendente que hizo con las gemelas para el nuevo mundo prisión. Desde que Cade fue derrotado, pensó que por fin tendrían un descanso de la destrucción que parecía seguir siempre a Mystic Falls.

Sus poderes psíquicos la ayudaron a percibir la presencia de Kai Parker, una parte de ella acepta el hecho de que siempre podrá sentir la presencia o ausencia de Kai. Los pedidos de Damon por ayudar a un alma desterrada a quedarse en el plano terrenal, la presencia fantasma que sintió desde que Matt tocó la campana y la omisión a sus preguntas por parte de su amigo, fueron la respuesta a su situación, Malachai Parker había vuelto de entre los muertos.

"Sanguinem filio, sanguinem effurgarex perpetuum. Sanguinem filio, sanguinem effurgarex perpetuum. Phasmatos filio, Phasmatos effurgarex perpetuum" las palabras dejaron su boca naturalmente después de aprender el hechizo, y continuó repitiendolo.

Las gemelas habían ayudado a construir un ascendente pensando que estaban jugando.

Utilizando un cuchillo para cortarse la palma de la mano y extraer algo de sangre, Bonnie tenía todos los ingredientes necesarios para la creación de un nuevo mundo prisión que detendría a Kai. Esta vez se aseguró de que no haya ningún evento celestial que canalizar para poder escapar.

Ella había ganado, al final detendría a su torturador personal.

Bonnie se sentó sobre Kai, encerrandolo entre sus piernas y continuando el canto. Necesita el contacto físico con Kai para transportarlo, pero no podía tocarlo ya que sus manos se encontraban ocupadas con el ascendente.

Sintiendo el familiar tirón de su cuerpo abandonado este mundo, cerró los ojos y cantó más fuerte.

*****

**National City**

Era noche de juegos en el apartamento de Kara, lo que significaba que todos estaban reunidos. Maggie y Alex estaban tomando cerveza en el sillón, James y Winn fueron los designados de buscar la comida y Kara y Mon-El estaban abrazados enfrente de la televisión.

El teléfono de Alex sonó dos veces, pero antes de que ésta pueda responder, la llamada se cortó junto con toda la electricidad.

"Uh, ¿Eso es normal en los viernes de juego?" llegó la voz de Mon-El.

La luz volvió instantáneamente después de las palabras del daxamita, al igual que la llamada en el teléfono de Alex. La conversación fue rápido, Mon-El logró captar las palabras "bar", "extraños", "aparecieron" y "grupo de contención".

Kara salió volando en un segundo y volvió con la misma rapidez usando el traje de supergirl. Antes de que alguno puede preguntar, la kryptoniana salió volando.

"Entendido, señor, Supergirl ya se dirige para allá" Alex estaba terminando la llamada al mismo tiempo que Winn y James entraban por la puerta. "Okey, está es la situación, dos desconocidos aparecieron en el bar, inconscientes y uno se encuentra encadenado. Kara ya está ahí y en 3 minutos llegará un grupo de contención, no estamos seguros de quiénes son o si son peligrosos" aseguró la Danvers mayor luego de finalizar la llamada.

Enseguida Alex se dirigió hacia la puerta con Mon-El siguiéndola, Maggie se dirigió a la estación de policía para realizar un seguimiento desde allá, Winn iba a ir al DEO con James.

Kara ingresó al bar donde ya se encontraban algunos agentes del DEO, se dirigió hacia J'oon y el gran grupo circular que mantenían oculto a los extraños. Al mismo tiempo, Mon-El y Alex ingresaron, habían llegado gracias a los gran saltos que podía dar el daxamita.

"ALTO AHÍ" todos los agentes del DEO se prepararon y apuntaron a Mon-El con sus armas.

El daxamita se detuvo y miró confundido a Kara, ella se paró delante de él enfrentando a los agentes.

"Tranquilo chicos, este es Mon-El" la rubia miró a J'oon buscando respuestas, pero éste estaba mirando fijamente a él daxamita.

"Está limpio" fueron las únicas palabras del marciano y todos bajaron las armas.

Alex se acercó al grupo de contención, pero cuando logró ver a los dos desconocidos se detuvo como si estuviera paralizada. Eran dos personas, un hombre y una mujer, la mujer era hermosa de un color caramelo con rulos, era muy pequeña en comparación con el otro desconocido y el hombre era... ¿Mon-El?.

Los extraños se encontraban sentados en una silla, el hombre encadenado y la mujer sobre él. Kara y Mon-El se acercaron y también se detuvieron al ver a los desconocidos, la rubia miraba a Mon-El y volvía a mirar al hombre en la silla. El daxamita estuvo detenido por un minutos mirando fijamente a la mujer hasta que corrió hacía la pareja, bajó a la extraña de las piernas del desconocido y la abrazó contra su cuerpo.

"Indara" el daxamita susurró el nombre con devoción mientras acariciaba el rostro de la mujer. Kara miró extrañada a su novio, bueno, todavía no eran novios pero estaban yendo por ese camino.

"¿Mon-El, tú conocés a los extraños?" J'oon se acercó a la pareja en el piso, pero el daxamita se alejó de él y abrazó más a la mujer contra su cuerpo.

"Ella es mi mejor amiga" luego de una pausa agregó "Y mi prometida" fueron solo tres palabras, pero para Kara se sintió como si alguien la estuviera lastimando con kryptonita.

*****

**DEO**

Intentaron sacar al hombre de las cadenas, pero ni la super fuerza de supergirl lo pudo liberar por lo que lo transportaron encadenado a la silla hasta el centro de operaciones, donde ingresaron a la bahía médica. La mujer se encontraba en una cama, también en la bahía médica, Mon-El no se alejó un segundo de ella.

Kara sabía que tenía que esperar una explicación del daxamita, pero no pudo evitar sentirse mal al ver a su casi novio abrazando a esta hermosa mujer que el proclamó como su prometida. Al fin sentía que estaba encanjando, toda su vida los romances fueron una cosa en segundo plano por miedo a revelar su secreto o lastimar a su pareja, había encontrado alguien con el que podía compartir todo, ella no iba a soltar eso.

"Kai" el susurro fue tan silencioso que Kara podría jurar que nadie había hablado, pero ella tenía súper audición por lo que volteó a ver a la mujer y vio como empezaba a removerse en la cama. Mon-El que estaba sentado en una silla al lado de la chica, se paró en un momento.

*****

**_Daxam, 4 años antes de la destrucción de Krypton_**

_Indara se encontraba sobre la cama del príncipe, exactamente sobre el pecho de este mientras jugaba con su cabello. Mon-El rodeaba su cintura con su brazo izquierdo mientras con el derecho leía un libro, como futuro rey, él se encontraba sobrecargado de libros, textos y profesores que lo guiaban en el camino._

_Se escucharon unos golpes en la puerta del dormitorio, Mon-El se separó del abrazo dejando el libro sobre su escritorio y pasando a la puerta, en ésta se encontraba su guardia personal Zar-Ey._

_"Príncipe, su majestad ordena su presencia en el gran salón" dijo Zar-Ey sin mirarlo a los ojos, a pesar de que los dos hombres se llevaran muy bien, Zar proclama siempre que prefería mantener la distancia para no falter el respeto al príncipe. Mon-El puedo interpretar bien su mirada aunque Zar no lo estaba viendo directamente._

_La reina Rhea, su madre, estaba recordándole siempre que falta poco tiempo para su asunción al trono, todas estas declaraciones acompañadas de lo apropiado que sería contar con una mujer que lo apoye en su llegada al reinado. En conclusión, su madre lo quería casar._

_Hoy se unirían algunas princesas y mujeres, de la alta sociedad de todo el universo y Daxam, a un baile. Mon-El se había negado rotundamente a este baile propuesto por su madre, lo único que necesitaba a su lado, cuando llegara a la realeza, ya estaba apoyándolo en cada decisión o situación, su mejor amiga._

_Sintiendo unos brazos rodeandolo desde atrás, Mon-El bajo sus manos automáticamente y las unió con las que estaban sobre su estómago, pegando todo el cuerpo de Indara al suyo. El príncipe dejó de prestarle su atención al guardia y volteó la cabeza para verla, regalándole una sonrisa cuando vio la de ella._

_"Vamos Mon, será divertido ver cómo intentas escapar de todas esas mujeres" dijo ella con humor, pero no llegaba totalmente a sus ojos. "Te guardaré un baile si te presentas más de 20 minutos" terminó de agregar la morena._

_Esa era una oferta que no podía negar, conocía a Indara desde los 10 años y la muchacha no le gustaba bailar en los bailes reales, ella prefería las fiestas privadas o reuniones con amigos. Indara rechazaba los modales elegantes y la falsa amabilidad que traía la realeza, a pesar de pertenecer ella a una de las familias más influyentes de Daxam._

_"Ahora eso es algo que no puedo rechazar, niña traviesa" Mon-El se soltó del abrazo para darse la vuelta y poder verla de frente mientras reía._

_"Ya sabes, me gusta hacer trampa" ella sonrió. "¿Cómo podría seguir el ritmo del príncipe sino?" Exclamó ella con burla._

_"Indara Ben-net, ¿Te atreves a insinuarle al príncipe de Daxam que es insoportable?" Replicó Mon-El._

_"Eso no fue lo que dije" fue la respuesta de ella mientras volvía a unir sus manos. "Pero si ese fuera el caso, le estaría diciendo a mi mejor amigo que es insoportable" Indara aprovechó esa oportunidad y empujó a Mon-El, cayendo éste sobre la cama._

_Mon-El la vio lanzar una última sonrisa en su dirección y marchar hacia la puerta, donde Zar-Ey se encontraba mirando la pared fijamente durante toda la interacción._

_"Informale a la reina que me presentare para el baile" fue lo único que respondió el príncipe al guardia, Zar se marchó para avisar a su majestad._

_Mon-El puso su mejor sonrisa coqueta, esa que servía para tener a cualquiera chica del reino a sus pies y poder meterlas en su cama. Se encontraba usando un traje daxamita real, un pantalón negro con dorado en los costados y una camisa roja con detalles de dragones negros en los hombros, el animal represente de Daxam._

_Viendo a sus padres en la mesa del centro, la dispuesta en el centro para la familia real y amigos, se acercó._

_Su madre se encontraba hablando con Indara, aunque parezca raro por lo contraria de sus personalidades, su madre adoraba a Indara Ben-net. Mientras crecían, ella fue incluida a cada festividad y baile real, juntándose siempre en la mesa con la familia real._

_Tomándose un momento para apreciar a su mejor amiga, Mon-El restauró su caminar hacia la mesa._

_"P__adres" murmuró inclinando la cabeza ante los reyes, tomó asiento junto a su padre y le lanzó una mirada triste a su mejor amiga ya que ella se encontraba al otro lado de su madre mientras hablaban. Mon-El se resignó a los siguientes 20 minutos más aburridos de su vida, él pensó que podría pasar ese tiempo con Indara, pero su madre le ganó y abarcaría la total atención de la mujer más joven._

*****

**DEO, Actualidad**

Mon-El no podía creer lo que estaba viendo, pensó que era el único sobreviviente de Daxam. El daxamita colocó su mano derecha sobre las mejillas de Indara y empezó un recorrido con sus dedos, empezó acariciando sus labios subiendo por la nariz, tocando delicadamente sus párpados cerrados y subió por su cabello, acarició los rizos esponjosos que tanto le gustaban a su chica.

Desde que la vio en el bar alienígena no la soltó, ya llevan más de dos horas en el DEO y no creía posible alejarse de ella, había traído una silla y se sentó a su lado desde que la ingresaron a la bahía médica. Mon-El sabía que Kara tendría preguntas, que todo el DEO tendría preguntas, pero no podía pensar en responderlas ahora.

"Kai" el susurró fue tan bajo que el daxamita lo pudo registrar gracias a su súper oído. Mon-el vio a Indara empezar a despertarse y parpadear confundida, él se paró en un instante mientras se cernía sobre ella.

La cabeza de Bonnie estaba por explotar o eso sentía ella, no podía pensar ni registrar su entorno por el dolor que la recorría pero si pudo sentir la falta de Kai. Empezó a parpadear y se obligó a si misma a despertarse para ir tras él, se suponía que el hechizo los teletransportarse al nuevo mundo prisión que había creado con la ayuda de Lizzie y Josie, pero algo había salido mal.

Se concentró lo mejor que pudo y murmuró mentalmente un hechizo de curación, este hechizo la ayudó a reducir un poco el dolor, ahora no sentía como si su cabeza fuera a explotar sino que pasó a ser un dolor punzante que podía ignorar.

"Indara" Bonnie se había olvidado de registrar su entorno el concentrarse en el hechizo, pero ahora podía ver que se encontraba en una especie de bahía médica. Registro a cuatro hombres armados en la puerta, había una mujer colorada que se acercó a su lado izquierdo y también estaba una mujer con un traje muy raro, ¿A caso venía de una fiesta de disfraces?. Una mano acariciando su cabello la sacó del escrutinio y llamó su atención a su lado derecho.

"Motus" Mon-El salió volando del lado de la extraña y Kara se apresuró a ayudarlo, eso fue raro.

El daxamita soltó un grito cuando sintió un dolor insoportable en su brazo izquierdo, Bonnie la había roto el brazo.

La chica Bennet se levantó de la cama donde se encontraba y se acercó lentamente a Mon-El, "¿Qué hiciste ahora, Kai?" Las palabras vinieron con un tono cansado y acompañadas de un nuevo grito del daxamita, el hombre sentía como si su cabeza estuviera por explotar.

Kara se paró delante de Mon-El enfrentando a la mujer, no sabía cómo ni qué había hecho ella pero el daxamita se encontraba herido. Los hombres de la puerta sacaron sus armas y apuntaron a la desconocida, Kara no quería lastimarla pero la sometería si continuaba así.

"Alto ahí" gritó Alex mientras se acercaba a la mujer. Bonnie no entendía qué estaba pasando, ni dónde estaba o quiénes eran todas estas personas pero estaba segura de algo, ella se tenía que encargar de Kai.

"Somnus" los agentes del DEO se desmayaron luego del hechizo, eso los sacaría del juego por una hora, ahora ella necesita llegar a Kai y sacarlos de aquí.

"Alex" murmuró Kara y fue corriendo al lado de su hermana, ella seguía respirando y estaba tranquila, era como si estuviera durmiendo, "¿Qué le hiciste a mi hermana?" Preguntó la rubia pero no obtuvo respuesta.

Mon-El ignoró el dolor que lo recorría y se acercó a Indara, no había sentido este tipo de dolor desde Daxam. Su mejor amiga le habia confiado su secreto y él lo guardó profundamente, ella podía hacer magia y había probado varios hechizos en él cuando estaba enojada por lo que el dolor era bienvenido como un recuerdo doloroso.

"Sé que estás asustada, yo también lo estaba cuando llegué aquí" empezó su discurso el daxamita recordando lo alterado que estaba cuando se despertó por primera vez en DEO, lo único que quería era ir a casa. Mon-El no sabía por lo que había pasado su chica pero la conocía, en este momento debería estar aterrada y confundida. "Solo necesito que te tranquilices y vengas conmigo, no te voy a lastimar" Antes de lastimarla prefería morir.

Acercó su mano esperando que ella la tome, al principio parecía confundida e incrédula pero luego de mirarlo fijamente durante varios minutos, tomó su mano. Bonnie no entendía por qué Kai le hablaba así, pero ellos necesitaban salir de ahí, él podía ser inestable y lastimar a las personas así que tomó su mano y permitió que la rodee con su brazo derecho, el brazo izquierdo colgaba inmóvil a su costado.

"No, ella necesita decirme qué le hizo a mi hermana" dijo Kara, era como si Mon-El y Bonnie ignoraran a las demás personas a su alrededor. "Necesita ser puesta en una celda hasta que estemos seguros que no va a lastimar a nadie" terminó la kryptoniana.

"No Kara, ella necesita descansar" replicó Mon-El.

"No sabemos si es una amenaza Mon-El, te lastimó e incapacito a 5 agentes"

"Ella no es una amenaza, está asustada, Kara" Mon-El respondió.

"Bueno, yo creo que Bon-Bon puede ser una amenaza muy caliente" llegó una voz detrás de ellos.

**_**

**_Hola, esta historia empezó hace unos días en mi cabeza y no la podía soltar, era como si mi cerebro me obligara a escribirla y publicarla así que, acá estamos._**

**_Amo a Chris Wood y sus papeles en TVD y Supergirl, así que surgió este crossover en mi cabeza._**

**_Espero que les guste, todavía no me decidí si va a ser una historia corta o larga sino que el destino (mi cerebro e inspiración en realidad) lo decidirán._**

**_Besos, Sharon._**


	2. capítulo 2

Lo último que recordaba era encontrarse en el sótano de La Armeria cazando a sus sobrinas cuando el inútil de Alaric se interpuso. Pensándolo bien, le hizo un favor a su hermana sino en este momento ella estaría casada con un borracho inútil.

Ahora que estaba despertando, sentía que estaba encadenado a una silla. Podía sentir la magia saliendo de las cadenas que lo aprisionaban, no había magia en el mundo que no pudiera sifonear y su cuerpo la convirtiera en magia pura, como si fuera un filtro que limpiaba la magia que ingresaba.

Escuchaba voces pero no podía identificarlas. Concentrándose, Kai empezó a sifonear la magia de las cadenas y éstas cayeron al piso. Se paró de la silla y observó a su alrededor, logró captar que se encontraba en una bahía médica y no en una celda donde suponía que estaría. También había una rubia hermosa, parada con un disfraz, hablando con un hombre que parecía ser él... Okey, eso era extraño pero él podía lidiar con lo extraño después, necesitaba salir de este lugar.

"No sabemos si es una amenaza Mon-El, te lastimó e incapacito a 5 agentes" esas palabras lo sacaron de su inspección a los extraños.

Kai prestó atención y observó como parecía que las dos personas estaban por empezar una discusión, él amaba las discusiones pero amaba más ser el causante.

"Ella no es una amenaza, está asustada, Kara" Mon-El respondió y podía notar como su voz salía con una nota de molestia.

Ugh, este Mon-El parecía una copia suya, la única diferencia que pudo notar Kai fue que Mon-El tenía un brillo de suave en la mirada que faltaba en él o eso solía decirle Jo.

"Cuando te veo, solo veo un vacío, una cáscara del viejo Kai. ¿Te acuerdas? El Kai que era mi hermano favorito, el Kai que me abrazaba cuando éramos pequeños porque le tenía miedo a la tormenta, el Kai que veía dibujos animados conmigo o me dibujaba conejos porque eran mis favoritos. Ahora no hay nada de él en ti, solo veo un vacío y frialdad en tu mirada. ¿Sabes qué es lo que más amaba de ti? Tus ojos, tenías el mismo tono y calidez que mamá, ahora son lo que más detesto." Kai todavía recuerda las palabras exactas de Jo.

Ugh, su sissy siempre tan dramática.

Ignorando a su copia, Kai trató de ver detrás de ellos a la persona que era una amenaza y se encontró con Bonnie Bennet. Un suspiro de alivio casi deja sus labios pero lo detuvo.

"Bueno, yo creo que Bon-Bon puede ser una amenaza muy caliente" Dijo Kai mientras se acercaba lentamente.

Los dos desconocidos dejaron de hablar abruptamente y voltearon a verlo, los dos poseían una mirada de confusión.

"Bueno, hola Bonster" Kai agitó su mano lentamente en saludo.

Bonnie no podía entender, ¿Dos Kai? ¿Cómo era eso posible? Los miró detalladamente pero terminó fijando su mirada de desdén en el último que terminó de hablar. Tenía una mirada de frialdad y un toque de posesión que identificaba en Kai, siempre tenía esa mirada reservada para ella. Kai podía ser frío, manipulador y despiadado, lo mostraba a todo el mundo pero con ella, esa mirada se combinaba con un toque de posesión que la asustaba.

"¿Y quién eres tú?" Mon-El preguntó mientras se posicionaba enfrente de Bonnie.

"Lo siento, modales. Soy Kai, gusto en conocerlos" Kai los mandó volando por la habitación y se acercó a Bonnie rápidamente. "No puedo creer que una de las personas más inútiles de la historia logró engañarme, por supuesto Clarice lo ayudó así que... ¿Dónde estamos Bon? Y no quiero mentiras."

"No sé, ya estábamos aquí cuando desperté" Bonnie no quería hablar con él, se suponía que estaría encerrado en un mundo prisión en este momento, pero si quería saber qué sucedió con el hechizo y cómo terminaron en este lugar, iba a tener que dejar su enemistad a un lado por el momento.

"Mon-El, no" gritó Kara cuando el daxamita se paró y fue corriendo hacia Kai, Mon-El había escuchado el tono de amenaza en la voz de Kai y lo único que pudo pensar era en atacar, los dos terminaron en el piso con el daxamita sobre el hereje.

"Bueno, pero si no es la copia mal hecha". Kai se río, el golpe no lo había afectado en nada. "Parece que alguien quiere jugar a ser el caballero que rescata a la princesa, pero déjame decirte que Bonster puede sola."

Mon-El no había medido su fuerza cuando empujó a Kai y no podía entender como éste no estaba lastimado, él era un alien en el planeta Tierra, el sol amarillo le daba poderes que lo diferenciaban de los humanos pero no había hecho ni un rasguño en este hombre.

Supergirl se acercó de forma rápida a los dos hombres en el suelo y los separó.

"Chicos, por favor, no queremos pelear." Mon-El se retiró del agarre de Kara y se posicionó de nuevo delante de Bonnie, Kai solo lo miraba con una sonrisa burlona. "Solo queremos saber quiénes son ustedes y por qué están aquí" Kara habló mientras miraba a Kai y Bonnie.

Bonnie reflexionó sobre lo que dijo la rubia, no sabía cómo ella y Kai habían terminado en este lugar, lo último que recordaba era hacer el hechizo para llevar a Kai al nuevo mundo prisión y después había despertado en este lugar. No sabia si podía confiar o no en estas personas, particularmente por el hecho de que estaba ese hombre que era igual a Kai, cada vez que lo veía sentida escalofríos. Bonnie solo quería un descanso, quería estar en casa y no podía volver sino sabía dónde estaba.

Respirando profundamente, ella decidió confiar en sus instintos y confiar en estas personas, solo necesitaba la ayuda de ellos para volver a casa o resolver dónde se encontraba, ella podía sola con el trabajo de volver a casa; después de todo, gracias a sus amigos se demostró que ella sola podía resolver los problemas.

"Bueno, ahora eso es grosero, blondie" la voz de Kai la sacó de sus pensamientos y la irritó en cierta medida. "Como les dije, soy Kai Parker y esa hermosa mujer de ahí es mi esposa, Bonnie Bennet-Parker."

Ella lo iba a matar, no había forma en el mundo que él haya dicho eso. Bonnie contuvo las ganas de darle un aneurisma y se acercó a los extraños. El hombre parecido a Kai se veía como un perrito triste después de escuchar las palabras del hereje.

"Ew no, no estoy casada con eso" dijo Bonnie señalando a Kai de forma despectiva como si fuera un bicho raro, él le respondió guiñandole el ojo y mordiéndose el labio. "Soy Bonnie Bennet y no sé cómo terminamos aquí" sus palabras iban acompañadas de toda la sinceridad que pudo poner.

"¿Indara?¿No te acuerdas de mí?" Mon-El se acercó a Bonnie y le agarró la mano desesperadamente. No podía ser posible, tenía que ser ella, hasta tenía el mismo apellido; podía sonar algo distinto pero él sabia que era el mismo. Seguro estaba confundida, había pasado mucho tiempo desde sus vidas en Daxam.

"Lo siento, no sé de quién estás hablando. Me llamo Bonnie."

"Oh" el daxamita se vio desanimado pero lo ocultó rápidamente. "Te pareces mucho a... No importa, me llamo Mon-El."

"Y yo soy Supergirl por cierto, no blondie" Kara le disparó una mirada molesta a Kai. "Ustedes se encuentran en el DEO y podríamos ayudarlos más si nos dijeran que les hicieron a nuestros amigos."

"Cierto, perdón" murmuró Bonnie y levantó el hechizo que mantenía a los agentes dormidos.

Kai con una mirada de aburrimiento vio a los agentes levantarse del suelo y a la rubia acercarse a una mujer colorada. Mon-El, okey Kai podía aceptar que su familia apestaba para los nombres pero este hombre lo había sobrepasado, se retiró a una esquina de la bahía médica y le dirigía miradas "disimuladas" a Bonnie; a Kai no le gustaban esas miradas así que tomó su oportunidad y se acercó a la bruja.

"Ahora Bonster, ¿Me querés decir cómo es posible que los dos hayamos terminado aquí? Lo último que recuerdo es estar con el inútil de Alexi y no contigo, créeme, recordaría si hubiera estado contigo."

"Es Alaric" Bonnie ya estaba acostumbrada a estar molesta cuando Kai estaba alrededor. "Y estábamos por encerrarte... en otra celda en la pensión Salvatore" en este momento ella sentía que no era prudente decirle que estaban yendo a su nuevo mundo prisión, cuanto antes salgan de este lugar, más rápido podría encerrarlo.

Kai la miro fijamente, sabía que ella estaba ocultando algo pero lo dejó ir por el momento. La dejaría tener la ventaja ahora, él podía descubrir lo que ocultaba más tarde.

"Supergirl, ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué pasó?" Dijo Alex mientras abrazaba a su hermana.

"Estamos bien Alex, no soy yo quien se desmayó."

"Sí, esa fui yo, lo siento" intervino Bonnie. "Realmente no quise hacerlo."

Alex y los cuatro agentes que habían estado bajo el hechizo apuntaron sus armas automáticamente a Bonnie. Kai vio las armas apuntando a Bonnie y de manera rápida, gracias a su velocidad vampira, se posicionó frente a ella

Mon-El también había visto las armas en posición de ataque y se colocó frente a Bonnie, quedando lado a lado con Kai.

"¿Qué demonios?" Preguntó Alex al verla la velocidad a la que movía Kai. "¿Son Aliens también?."

"¿Aliens? Bueno, parece que alguien no ha tomado sus pastillas para la locura" la frase fue seguida por la risa de Kai.

Todas las personas en el cuarto lo ignoraron.

Bonnie trató de dar un paso al frente para poder hablar con los agentes de forma pacífica.

"Ah, ah Bonster. Ni un paso más hasta que bajen sus armas" Kai lo dijo de una manera amenazadora pero su intención era proteger a Bonnie. Puede que sean enemigos, pero él no dejaría que otras personas la lastimen. "Les arrancare el corazón a todas estas personas si sigues intentándolo" agregó en un susurro cuando Bonnie tenía la intención de ignorarlo y pasar adelante.

Ella se detuvo de manera abrupta y lo miró mal. Kara y Mon-El también lo habían escuchado gracias a su súper audición y lo voltearon a ver espantados. Kai estaba sonriendo como si no acabara de declarar que mataría a los agentes del DEO.

"Es mentira, él no lastimara a nadie, lo prometo" agregó rápido Bonnie cuando se dio cuenta que de algún modo Supergirl y Mon-El lo habían escuchado.

"Por favor, bajen sus armas" pidió Kara. "Alex tenemos que hablar en privado."

Alex analizó la situación, no sabía bien qué podía estar sucediendo aquí pero cuantos menos agentes estén involucrados en la extraña situación, mejor. Pidió que todos los agentes salgan y en la bahía médica quedaron solo los desconocidos, Mon-El y Kara. Ella quería que en este momento estuviera J'oon con ellos, pero él se encontraba en una reunión con la presidenta en este momento.

Habían pasado 30 minutos y se habían hecho las presentaciones de nuevo para que Alex los conozca.

Bonnie y Kai solo habían contado su historia superficialmente, les dijeron sus nombres y que eran conocidos, no amigos, no enemigos y definitivamente no esposos como había dicho Kai antes; solo eran conocidos. Estaban en Mystic Falls, un pueblo en Virginia del que era originaria Bonnie, antes de aparecer aquí. Al principio estaban reticentes de contar sobre el mundo sobrenatural, pero Kara y Mon-El les dijeron que ellos eran aliens refugiados en la Tierra pensando que ellos también podían serlo.

En este momento Kai seguía riéndose ante la declaración de ser aliens.

"Lo siento, es un niño" declaró Bonnie burlona y Kai dejó de reírse para sacarle la lengua. "Y no, no somos aliens. Ni siquiera sabíamos que eso podía ser posible, los aliens no existen"

"¿Y qué son entonces?" Preguntó Kara.

"Brujos" susurró Mon-El.

"¿Brujos? No existe la magia" declaró Alex.

"Oh no, pero mi doble tiene razón. Bonster es una bruja y yo soy un hereje."

"¿Hereje? Okey, primero brujas y ahora herejes, ni siquiera sé qué demonios significa eso. ¿Estás en contra de la religión o algo así?" Alex se veía confundida.

"Hereje significa que soy mitad brujo, mitad vampiro."

"Claro, vampiros, ¿Por qué no?" Murmuró Alex mirando al techo como si fuera a encontrar el sentido a las palabras de Kai.

"Espera, ¿Eso quiere decir que los vampiros existen?" Preguntó Kara emocionada, no lo iba a admitir pero durante su adolescencia tuvo un enamoramiento con la saga Crepúsculo y Edward Cullen, nadie lo sabía, ese era su oscuro secreto. Bueno, Alex lo sabía pero ella era su hermana, no se lo iba a contar a nadie.

Kai se acercó a Kara con velocidad de vampiro mostrándole su cara transformada, colmillos al aire con venas negras bajo unos ojos rojos. Kara no se inmutó, todo lo contrario, ella se emocionó y estaba por levantar una mano para tocar la cara del hereje, pero una mirada a la cara de Alex la detuvo.

"Sí, somos seres sobrenaturales pero también somos personas comunes" dijo Bonnie. "Bueno, yo soy una persona común."

"Auch Bonster y yo que pensaba que estábamos progresando."

"Escúchame Kai, que ahora no nos estemos atacando no significa nada. Una vez que volvamos a Mystic Falls, todo volverá a ser como antes."

Kai quitó la mirada divertida que tenía ante las palabras de Bonnie, ahora tenía una mirada dura y fría.

"¿Mystic Falls? Los escuchamos hablar de este lugar, pero en realidad no tenemos idea de a qué se refieren chicos." Alex ahora había dejado la mirada dura y confusa de lado para mirarlos con pena. "Además tenemos que averiguar cómo es que ustedes dos aparecieron en el bar."

"Espera, ¿Ustedes saben cómo aparecimos? Es decir ¿Ustedes nos vieron aparecer?" Preguntó Bonnie.

"Bueno, técnicamente nosotros no los vimos pero hay testigos del bar que sí" habló ahora Kara. "Cuando llegamos al bar, ustedes ya se encontraban allí. Kai estaba encadenado a una silla y tú estabas sentada sobre él, los dos inconscientes."

"¿Qué? ¿Bonster estaba sentada sobre mí?" Preguntó Kai sorprendido pero cambió su expresión a satisfacción rápidamente. "Si querías estar arriba mío, solo tenías que pedirlo Bon."

Bonnie le dirigió una mala mirada y él se calló.

"Hicimos que un técnico localizará el lugar que ustedes dicen pero no existen registros. Mystic Falls no existe, lo siento" murmuró Alex.

"Oh" Kara se veía como si hubiera tenido una revelación. "¿Personas apareciendo de la nada? ¿Localidades que no existen en esta Tierra? ¿No les suena chicos?" Preguntó la rubia emocionada.

Alex se veía como si hubiera resuelto el problema en su cabeza y no le gustaba nada, Mon-El no tenía idea de lo que habla Kara así que permaneció callado.

"Son visitantes de otra Tierra." Exclamó Kara. "Cuando Barry vino, nos explicó que existían múltiples tierras y la existencia de doppelgängers."

"Genial, estamos en otra Tierra" la irritación en Kai era palpable. Él pertenecía a un aquelarre de más de 2000 años, por supuesto que había investigado el viaje entre universos.


	3. Nota

Esta historia se encuentra continuada en Ao3 y Wattpad bajo el mismo nombre. Usuario de Ao3: CovenParker

Usuario de Wattpad: CobraParker1972.

Voy a estar publicando los capítulos en esas dos plataformas y una vez terminada la historia, la subiré acá

La historia ya cuenta de 7 capítulos y es un AU de la segunda temporada de Supergirl


End file.
